Here for you
by the jesus of suburbia
Summary: "I'm so useless in that wheelchair" Korra said, Asami smile at her sadly saying "Don't say that, you are not useless" Korra opens up to a sick Asami. set after season 3 finale. ONES-HOT, KIND OF KORRASAMI (not that much but it s there)


Avatar Korra was at her room, laying in her bed, just thinking about the past events of her life, even if she really wanted to remember her encounter with Zaheer she couldn't, everything was so confusing in her mind. She remembered the pain, so much pain, and the avatar state, it was like she was not in control, like something toke over her body, the poison was horrible, and so painful she could fell it inside her even three months later. That's when somebody interrupted her thoughts, the door opened revealing Asami Sato, Korra gave her the best smile she could. Asami signed, it was all the same, Korra was still depressed.

"Hi" she said cheerfully " how has your day been?" she asked, Korra couldn't help to notice something different on her friend, she seemed tired, the dark circles around her green eyes where proof of it

"Fine" Korra said, that was the most she could say, even if she tried to live the moment she couldn't take her mind away from that day…

"I'm sorry I didn't came yesterday" Asami said, collecting korra´s dirty cloths and throwing them in to a basket, since she lived at the air temple island she has been around helping Pema with all home stuff

"I was busy taking some orders for future industries "cough, cough" I still have to do some moped sketches for them… but, you got to make time for your friends" she said sitting on the bed beside Korra

"I just want to sleep all day" Asami pressed her hand against her forehead, closing her eyes softly. Korra dint wanted to be rude, but she didn't really like these frequent visits of her friends, she knew they were just trying to help, but they did the complete opposite.

"So, have you done something cool?" Korra raised her shoulders saying

"The same as always, I'm so useless in that wheelchair" all this visits did was remind her that she was the only useless invalid person at the entire island. Asami looked at her with a sad smile

"Don't say that, you are not useless"

"Yes I am! What I am supposed to do if I'm stuck in that stupid wheelchair?" Asami rubbed her eyes with her hands

"There is plenty of stuff "cough, cough" you can… read a book, maybe try drawing something or"

"Those are all useless things" Asami signed and said

"Im sorry…" there was this minute of uncomfortable silence between them until Asami said

"I know it must be hard"

"NO, you don't know, nobody does, I'm sick of hearing that, it seems like everyone wants to tell me that it be all ok but it won't, I now it won't, nobody knows what it's like to be the stupid avatar, I hate it"

Korra looked at Asami eye to eye until the heiress of future industries looked away from the avatar's eyes; the tension only broke with the sight a red blood stain coming out of Asamis nose

"Woah, are you ok?" Korra asked, suddenly fearing at the nosebleed on her friend

"What? Why?" "Your nose is bleeding" korra said, Asami pressed a hand against her upper lip, then looked at her fingers, a dark red stain covering them

"O no" she said, suddenly korra found herself pressing gently part of one of the bed sheets on her friends nose, suddenly feeling alarmed, Asami was warm, way to warm

"Asami, you are burning up, are you feeling fine?" the girl broke away from korra covering her nose with her hand

"Yeah, I… I have to work, I'm sorry, I dint mean to offend you" she said quietly, standing up from the bed. That's when Korra started to feel guilty, Asami has came here, probably feeling terrible, to spend part of her morning with someone who treated her horrible

"Hey… no…no… I'm sorry, I'm the one who shouldn't be treating you like that… I know you just want to help… and you can't go and work like that, you have a really bad fever, not to mention the bloody nose" Asami was now covering her nose with the side of her sleeve

"I'm fine Korra, and is no lie that I have to work, I need to get done some designs for a meeting tomorrow, and Pema needs help with the laundry" for the first time in moths Korra stopped thinking about her avatar problems and started worrying about someone else, Asami sato was clearly not fine

"Hey, I'm really sorry for treating you like that and I'm sure I can help, Katara taught me some healing techniques, I can get read of your bloody nose and maybe cool you down a bit… please stay…" Korra said "I don't want to be alone"

Asami looked at her friend, Korra seemed truly sad, she needed her now, maybe, if she let her heal her bloody nose Korra would forget about her problems, at least for a bit, maybe, somehow, she can make korra truly smile again

"Ok, but just because I don't want to walk around the house like these"

Korra felt herself weird when she bended, she was still week, but something about bending made her feel safe, specially because she was helping someone else… she was being useful. She pressed softly the water in her friends forehead, Asami´s nose stopped beading shortly after Korra started, probably because her fever decreased significantly. Asami was now lay beside korra on the bed. Their faces where close, to close that Korra could feel her friend's warm breath. After a couple of minutes of just laying down in silence Asami decide to speak

"It´s going to be fine you know? "Cough, cough" Every time things seem to be awe full something is always there to change it. I like to believe Its like a life circle, everyone receive the same amount of sadness but it's never the same way, but the time this sadness last is up to you, and how you decide to overcome it" Korra´s eyes meet Asami´s the Avatar was about to break down in front of her best friends, but she resisted, Asami would not se her cry

"It´s ok, you fell better if you let it out" That's when Korra found herself crying in Asamis arms, her sobs and some occasional cough from her friend were the only things audible on the room

"I don't know what to do Asami… I don't know… it's like, I'm not going to be useful anymore, you weren't there to hear what Zaheer said… it was horrible because he was right, the world doesn't need an avatar anymore… what am I going to do if my only purpose of life is not needed anymore? I'm the avatar, my destiny, the destiny of my life is to protect the word, to be the bridge between spirits and humans, but now that we leave together people don't need me anymore, Zaheer was right, I don't have a point to be alive anymore" she cried more and more, Asami held her against her chest, being careful to not stain Korra´s clothing with her bloody sleeve

"First of all, you are useful, you just made my nose stop bleeding remember? "cough, cough" And second, you have to stop thinking of yourself as just the avatar and start thinking on what you truly are, Korra from the water tribe, a sweet and noble girl who would do anything for her friends or anyone in need… it's ok to feel bad and cry sometimes but you have to "cough, cough" start looking at the bright side, you are here, alive, and what you do with your life is not thing of the destiny, is all about you, and your choices. And don't worry, the world would always need someone like you, they need an avatar to maintain the balance between god and bad, not spirits and humans" Korras tears continued to wet Asami´s future industries uniform

"You think so?" was the only thing she could manage to said between her sobs

"Of course I think so, and you have to believe me, after all, my dad is a crazy genius remember?" this made Kora chuckle, it was incredible how Asami could overcome moments like that and still had the force to made fun of it, korra has finally controlled her crying and fall back in to reality, suddenly all she could feel was Asami´s way to warm skin and the way her fried softly shivered, her fever was back. Korra broke apart from Asamis arms, looked at her friend eye to eye asking

"How are you? I'm here worrying about my problems not even bothering to ask how are yours"

"I'm fine, I actually really need to work right now" Korra put her hand on her friend forehead

"You are warmer than before, your work is not more important that your health, you should stay" Asami signed

"Right now it is, not having the designs tomorrow could mean starting late the production line for next year "cough" that means cabbage corp presenting their mobile earlier. That would give them advantage in sells and" she was interrupted by a cough fit that lasted way longer than expected

"Asami, stay here and rest, I go get Pema so she can check you out" Asami looked at Korra

"No, what are you talking about, you need to rest, you need to get better" Korra looked at her tired friend and said

"I think you are the one that need to get better" Asami smiled a bit and said

"I can skip work, if you promise you would stay here with me" Korra, smiled, for the first time in months

"I promise" she said

The friends talked a bit more until Asami fall asleep in Korra´s arms

"thank you for being here for me" she whispered to the sleeping girl, with a smile on her face the avatar forgot all her problems… at least for the day.


End file.
